


Audio vocem tuam

by zanderskyward



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasía Oscura, Horror, M/M, espiritualidad, otabek es un pirata y yuri un tritón, semierótica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: Otabek respetaba las leyendas y mitos de los lugareños, pero su escepticismo le hizo ignorar las advertencias de que su barco acabaría encontrándose con una tormenta y criaturas letales si seguía su camino por esas aguas. Cuando lo inevitable ocurre, lejos de temer un castigo por sus pecados, se da cuenta de la oscuridad que reside en él.Y entonces escucha una canción.





	Audio vocem tuam

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto (se suponía que era para Halloween) y por fin lo he terminado. Uf. Lo que ha costado. Espero que os mole y si es así hacédmelo saber <3

Cuando despertó, no podía respirar.

Antes de abrir los ojos o de imaginar dónde estaba, sintió fuego en sus pulmones y un tacto suave en sus labios que desapareció tan pronto como empezó a revolverse involuntariamente. Como sobrevivir a otra pesadilla.

Su cuerpo tiraba de él en impulsos, luchando por sobrevivir, y tosió expulsando con cada movimiento el agua que, antes amiga, se había convertido en letal. Su pecho quemaba y su corazón, balanceándose hacia delante y atrás en el borde del abismo, cayó por fin de espaldas. Cuando dejó de toser se deshizo en jadeos, sin moverse un ápice. Hasta que la fuerte sensación de ahogo no fue desapareciendo y comenzó a tomar conciencia de sus brazos y piernas heladas además de su pecho ardiente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una superficie suave en la que no yacía solo. Sus oídos aún no percibían los sonidos del todo después de haberse hundido en el agua y de sus fuertes latidos en la sien, pero otro suave tacto que le apartó el pelo de la frente le hizo abrir los ojos contra un resplandeciente sol mañanero.

Una silueta se alzaba justo encima de él, recortada por el cielo azul. La fuerte luz y su propio estado apenas le dejaron distinguir sus facciones, pero su pelo rubio le llegaba a los hombros y los rayos de sol reflejaban en él destellos dorados. No veía cómo sus hombros y su pecho subían y bajaban con su respiración, y en el haz de luz cegadora que le envolvía, recordó las historias sobre ángeles de la guarda que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeño.

Una ola de agua helada le salpicó los pies y sus ojos se abrieron del todo por la sorpresa, dándose cuenta por fin de que estaba en la orilla de la playa. La silueta se agachó, acercándose más a él, y Otabek distinguió unos ojos de un azul mucho más suave y claro que el del cielo, pero más intenso, como si estuviera viéndolos brillar en la oscuridad. Bajo ellos también tenía motas de ese mismo color, decenas de pecas que creaban una constelación en pleno día.

De pronto el desconocido coló un brazo bajo su alta espalda y le ayudó a erguirse en la arena. Su piel estaba increíblemente fría. Otabek intentó preguntar quién era y dónde estaba, pero se encontró con el pitorro de una petaca de madera en los labios que reconoció como perteneciente al almacén de su barco. Al momento notó el regusto de sal en su boca y lo sediento que estaba, y sujetó el recipiente con las dos manos para beber hasta dejarlo vacío.

—Gracias —consiguió decir con una voz rasposa.

Agachó la cabeza para jadear tras haber bebido tan rápido y, una vez sentado, devolvió la vista al desconocido. Este le miraba con las cejas alzadas en una expresión más de curiosidad que de preocupación, y pudo observar mejor esas motas azules que surcaban su rostro bajo los ojos y por encima de las mejillas. Le dio tiempo a pensar que se trataba de una pintura muy extraña antes de darse cuenta de que iba con el torso desnudo, y sus ojos bajaron de forma inevitable por su piel blanca. Lo que se encontró le dejó con la boca abierta. Una larga cola de escamas de un azul claro ocupaba el espacio donde deberían haber estado sus piernas, y Otabek tragó saliva.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su voz era increíblemente suave, como una canción de cuna. Otabek, como cualquier otro que de niño hubiera crecido con historias sobre las terribles criaturas del fondo del mar, sabía que era mejor no enfadar a un tritón. Como cualquier otro, deseaba seguir viviendo, y respondió enseguida, aún demasiado aturdido como para pensar en otra reacción.

—Capitán Altin.

—No. —El tritón volvió a acercarse a su rostro con los ojos fijos en los suyos, y el pirata no supo si se trataba de una muestra de curiosidad o amenaza—. Tu nombre.

—Otabek.

La criatura se quedó en silencio, observándole. A Otabek le costó mantener una mirada tan gélida y pronto volvió a bajar tentativamente la suya hacia su cola. Era más larga que sus piernas. Con los rayos de sol, las escamas azules reflejaban suaves tonos de rosa, como si en realidad hubiera dos colores en uno. Debería sentir mucho más temor, pero era la primera vez en su vida que veía a un tritón y la imagen le hipnotizó por completo. Tan solo unos días antes estaba echando por tierra las insinuaciones de un aldeano sobre monstruos marinos y criaturas de la noche que acechaban por esa costa. Siempre había creído que lo que pudiera hacerle el dueño del barco que había robado años atrás sería peor que cualquier criatura si se quedaba en puerto.

—¿Soy el único que ha sobrevivido? —preguntó llevando la mirada al vasto horizonte.

Restaban algunas nubes de tormenta a lo lejos, y trozos de madera varados por la playa, pero el mar estaba limpio y en completa calma. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se había tragado las pruebas del crimen. Quizá era la soledad del superviviente y la inminente culpa lo que le hacía no temer por su vida en esos momentos, o eso quería pensar.

—Eres el único al que he salvado.

Otabek giró la cabeza hacia él, abriendo de más los ojos. Era la única respuesta que no esperaba, y su mente seguía demasiado nublada como para recordar aún todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

Solo reconocía secuencias efímeras. El barco, la tormenta, los gritos, el agua helada, una mano entre el océano, un eco.

—No eres como cualquier otro. Un pirata con sentido de la lealtad y el valor no se ve todos los días —El tritón entrecerró los ojos, hablando más rápido que antes. Parecía incluso divertido—. Despertaste mi curiosidad aletargada.

Su cabeza daba todavía demasiadas vueltas para saber a qué se refería la criatura. Cuando se tranquilizara y sus fuerzas se repusieran, quizá lo recordaría. Lo que no podría entender fácilmente era cómo una criatura que los mitos populares describían como sedienta de sangre y cuyo objetivo era hundir los barcos para devorar a los marineros le había salvado la vida solo a él. No podía estar seguro de si sus compañeros se habían ahogado o habían sido devorados, pero eligió ser prudente. Estaba a merced de una fuerza desconocida.

—Pronto habrá otra tormenta. —Él habló de nuevo, alzando la mirada hacia el mar y luego el cielo. Olisqueó el aire, abriendo las fosas nasales como un animal más—. Es extraño que aparezcan marineros con este tiempo.

—Me confié demasiado —Otabek explicó, sintiéndose acusado.

—O elegiste no escuchar las advertencias de personas más sabias que tú.

Otabek frunció el ceño, y el tritón le miró por encima del hombro. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras le confundieron.

—Me gustas —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa con la que enseñó sus colmillos. Entonces puso las manos en la arena y se arrastró hacia el agua con un movimiento tan fluido que parecía hecho de ella—. Sígueme. Conozco una cueva donde estarás a salvo del temporal. Se acerca otra tormenta esta noche.

—¿Por qué te gusto?

—Sabes lo que quieres. Respeto eso, aunque tu ignorancia sea abrumadora.

Un tono metálico anegaba la voz del tritón, pero Otabek eligió ignorar su frialdad. Podría ser estúpido, pero no desagradecido cuando el otro incluso se había tomado las molestias de traerle agua dulce para beber. A pesar de todo, se encontró dudando entre seguir o no seguir a quien acababa de salvarle hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía realmente ninguna otra opción. Estaba varado en una playa desconocida justo después de una experiencia que casi le costaba la vida, y no estaba seguro de cómo de bien podría sobrevivir a solas.

Aunque su lógica dijera esto mientras se llevaba el recipiente de agua consigo y seguía a pie a la criatura por la orilla, su cuerpo interpretó poner un pie en la cueva como meterse en la boca del lobo. Olía a sal y a humedad, y acalló sus instintos al instante; nunca había confiado en ellos, pero el lugar era tan oscuro que sí daba la impresión de una enorme boca dispuesto a devorarle. Aún tuvieron que adentrarse un poco más para ver algo de luz. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la falta de esta, se fijó en el único rayo del exterior que entraba a través de un hueco de rocas en el techo y que no permitía al refugio natural sumirse en una noche aislada. Ante él se extendía un lago de agua salada, limpia, sin movimiento, y una plataforma de tierra en el otro extremo a la que era imposible acceder sin nadar. En lugar de a un monstruo gigante, tenía la sensación de haber entrado a un cuadro. Atemporal. Inmóvil. Lejano en su belleza.

—Lo encontrarás acogedor pronto —El tritón le reconfortó, sacando completamente la cabeza del agua solo para hablar.

O debería haberle reconfortado. Esa combinación de palabras estaba hecha para el ánimo, y se refería al momento en el que la nueva tormenta cayese sobre la zona, pero cuando volvió a sumergirse hasta la nariz, sus ojos brillaron por encima del agua con un destello que se ajustaba al paisaje y que provocó un cosquilleo en la espalda de Otabek. Una vez, una década atrás, se había perdido en el bosque, y todo sonido es una posible amenaza para un niño perdido. Para un hombre, era casi una promesa.

—Gracias… —Contestó cuando desató el recuerdo de terrores irreales del hilo de la experiencia real—. Lo siento, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es complicado de pronunciar para tu especie. En vuestras leyendas, me llamáis Yuri.

—Yuri —Otabek pronunció con cuidado, memorizando cómo debía sonar cada sílaba. No quería ofenderlo accidentalmente, no después del enorme favor que le debía—. ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

El tritón esbozó una sonrisa blanca y depredadora, mostrando sus colmillos, y Otabek sintió cómo aquel escalofrío se solidificaba bajo su piel.

No en su espalda, sino en su vientre.

_Dicen que todo nace del polvo y termina en el mar._

_La mayoría de sus compañeros de alta mar no creían que las predicciones fueran a ser ciertas, y Otabek, aunque más crédulo hacia misticismos que hacia leyendas, concedió que su viaje empezara en el día acordado. A pesar de su juventud, le revestía una curiosa buena fama. «El pirata con corazón de oro», le solían llamar, aunque algunos no ignoraban el oro de sus bolsillos. Quizá, si hubiera sido más rígido y autoritario como su padre, hubiera actuado solo según sus instintos de joven y no de su lógica de hombre._

_Los instintos no mienten. Lo sabe cuando ve llegar las enormes formas del humo del cielo y, con ellas, la tempestad._

_Como un conjuro, es cuestión de minutos que el oleaje se desate en la bestia despierta que es el mar, y que el cielo se encapote hasta dejarles en tinieblas a pesar de que al Sol todavía le quedan horas de vida. Otabek da órdenes por todo el barco tratando de que el fuerte viento y los zarpazos de las olas contra la madera les alejen de su trayectoria, pero no es suficiente cuando empieza a caer la ceniza líquida, la lluvia. Abandona el timón y ordena retirar las velas. Las gotas de agua se precipitan como dientes helados y les calan los huesos. Él se mueve a lo largo y ancho de la nave, mareado como jamás lo ha estado en alta mar, ni siquiera de niño, y entre su tripulación de hombres curtidos y maleantes puede ver la primera chispa de miedo en cada sus rostros antes de dirigirse a la proa e intentar divisar el horizonte. Los minutos transcurren de golpe una vez allí. Su vista no acierta a trazar la línea recta del océano ni un pequeño trozo de tierra; no ve un salvavidas. A su espalda, las olas suben, el pánico se desata. El mascarón con forma de gárgola que simboliza el espíritu del barco, feroz y esquelética, no les protegerá de los monstruos de las profundidades de un charco frío e infinito._

_Entonces llega el rayo de luz efímera y el primer gran estruendo en el cielo, y con él, un agujero de tantos en la madera que ahora parece tan débil como el papel. Sus hombres empiezan a rezar a los dioses en los que no creen tan pronto como Otabek anuncia la huida definitiva ante la fuerza del terrible, terrible pozo azul. El barco se hunde con lentitud por la popa, y el timón queda abandonado cuando los marineros ocupan los pocos botes de emergencia disponibles. Se pegan, se insultan, bárbaros hasta el final, pero Otabek no se mueve del punto más alto de la proa hasta que ve al último de los hombres de su tripulación escapar, aunque las frágiles embarcaciones solo aseguren unos días más de vida. Las olas los empujan de un lado a otro y la lluvia les ha pegado la ropa al cuerpo, enlenteciéndoles, lo que hace la tarea aún más difícil. Aunque criminales, todos ellos son hombres y mujeres con esperanzas y sueños y deseos de vida. La mitad del navío ya ha sido devorado por las aguas cuando el último de los piratas escapa en un bote que se hunde con la quinta ola en su contra, como un pececillo devorado por otro más grande, y entonces quedan solo el capitán y el cascarón de madera rota._

_No pide, no reza, no disculpa. El mar es toda la seguridad que ha conocido en su vida, y no encuentra en su corazón un resquicio de miedo por su oscuridad._

_Cuando la garra de una ola le empuja finalmente a la inmensidad del océano, siente que cae a las fauces de un monstruo. El impacto le quema la piel y le deja sin aliento, sin aliento, sin aliento, que ya no puede recuperar. Sus botas de cuero pesan, su abrigo, más índigo que nunca al mezclarse con la corriente, su pistola y espada inservibles en la última pelea por su vida. Está demasiado lejos de los botes de sus compañeros, y se hunde. Su pecho se llena de agua que hierve sus entrañas mismas, y a la vez, jamás ha sentido tanto frío. El color aguamarina se convierte en negro y le empapa; ni cuando abre los ojos llega a vislumbrar la luz al otro lado de la capa de agua, que se lo traga cada vez más al fondo de un gran estómago. Le parece que pasan minutos, horas, años. La muerte rápida no es más que un cuento para que los niños duerman tranquilos._

_Es cuando empieza a ver estrellas de luz y de sombra y la presión en sus oídos amenaza con romperle por dentro cuando escucha algo más que el terrible, terrible silencio de hundirse solo en el océano. Es una melodía suave, que hace eco en su cabeza como una canción de cuna. Aunque se trata de una voz y de un idioma extraño, reconoce ambos, y palabras de misericordia y amor divino le tranquilizan hasta que su corazón desbocado se detiene. Es una voz de niño. Es un ángel._

_De pronto, un reflejo de luz por encima de su cuerpo, y una mano coge la suya._

_—Audio vocem tuam._

Cuando despertó, podía respirar.

Inspiró de golpe ante la sensación de tener aire de nuevo, de estar fuera del agua sin que sus pulmones pesaran. Como escapar de un letargo. Se encontró con poca luz a su alrededor, tumbado en un suelo de roca en el que descansaban junto a él unas piezas de fruta junto a un pescado muerto y abierto por la mitad con perfecta simetría. El sueño por fin le había hecho recordar lo que había pasado antes de llegar a la isla, pero no qué había ocurrido desde que despertó por la mañana en la playa. Su mente era un banco de niebla y pensó que seguramente se habría desmayado en algún momento. Ahora estaba en aquella boca de ballena de piedra y su ropa seguía húmeda.

Se reincorporó sentado e invirtió unos minutos en simplemente observar. El trozo de roca donde él se encontraba no conectaba con ninguna otra plataforma y era prácticamente plano, sin muchas rugosidades, mientras que el techo se trataba de todo lo contrario. El agua acumulada allí daba la impresión de ser una pequeña laguna, pues descansaba quieta y silenciosa como el orgulloso mar nunca podría estarlo, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ella por una apertura en un extremo del techo de la cueva. El agujero formaba varios haces de luz y Otabek estaba sentado justamente bajo uno de ellos. Dirigió su mirada de ese lado hasta el contrario y entrecerró los ojos, intentando divisar algo de lo que era con total seguridad el único túnel visible de salida y entrada al lugar, pero esa zona estaba demasiado oscura. Lo poco que se oía era una ligera brisa proveniente del exterior de la cueva. El agua era cristalina gracias a la luz blanca y clara, pero no había bancos de peces. Bajo la capa húmeda, solo se movían las pequeñas plantas acuáticas, más misteriosas y extrañas que nunca en el ambiente nocturno.

Pasó un buen rato solo, quizá horas. Su sentido del tiempo y de la orientación no parecía ya existir en ese cuadro viviente, porque solo tenía pensamientos para el tritón que había conocido esa mañana. Después de recuperar fuerzas gracias a la comida que le había dejado, el miedo pasó a la fascinación. Y esperó, quieto como un dibujo en el paisaje. Solo cuando consiguió deshacerse de la última duda de sus instintos y de recordar cada una de las palabras de las advertencias de los lugareños con los que se había encontrado antes de partir, Yuri volvió a aparecer ante él.

Primero vio su cola moviéndose sin ningún sigilo por las quietas aguas, como un monstruo marino anunciando su presencia. Era el único ruido del lugar; Otabek estaba aguantando la respiración.

El tritón salió del agua más rápido de lo que él hubiera imaginado, abalanzándose sobre Otabek y haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la roca. Fue como salir de un trance y su corazón volvió a latir de forma desbocada. Yuri se mantuvo sobre él, apoyado sobre sus manos y mojándole con las gotas que caían de su pelo y rostro. Con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos eran más penetrantes que nunca y le otorgaban un aire de agresividad, hasta que resopló con una risa contenida.

—Tu calma es asombrosa.

Y con solo eso, se retiró hasta volver a entrar en el agua en el mismo movimiento. Otabek tardó unos segundos en entender que podía moverse de nuevo, y se reincorporó con cierta lentitud. La cautela era su guía.

—Yuri —llamó al tritón al acercarse al borde de la roca, pero vio que había desaparecido de su vista.

La criatura reapareció tan solo unos segundos después frente a él. Esa vez, apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la roca para que su cola siguiera dentro del agua, moviéndose de una forma en la que creaba reflejos brillantes con la luz que caía sobre ella.

—Gracias por traerme comida —Otabek dijo sin aún creérselo—. Aún no concibo cómo estoy vivo gracias a ti. Nunca habría esperado que un tritón rescatara a un pirata, no es lo que cuentan las historias.

—He conocido a muchos piratas. No hablas como uno —Yuri observó, balanceando la cola bajo el agua de forma lenta. En ese aspecto, Otabek pensó que no era tan distinto de un animal pequeño con curiosidad. Pero este tenía dientes afilados, garras, y sus ojos brillaban.

—No. Eso es cierto. Pero no importa; cualquiera debería agradecer lo que has hecho por mí, pirata o no.

—El valor de una vida es un precio muy alto a pagar a ojos del salvado. Desde los míos, la tuya es insignificante —Yuri arrastró la palabra con un ligero silbido, más parecido al de un reptil—. Eso dobla el precio, ¿eres consciente?

Otabek agarró la tela de su pantalón con una mano, tenso. Odiaba la incertidumbre, sobre todo si se trataba de favores y no sabía con qué se estaba negociando. Había odiado la política toda su vida por esa razón; su ambición no entendía de formalidades.

—No me gusta ser deudor de nada. Tampoco tengo dios al que rendir cuentas.

El tritón soltó una risotada que, extrañamente, sonó como una melodía suave e infantil en el eco de la cueva.

—Un prófugo, ¿huh? Todos los piratas lo sois. ¿Os hace más rebeldes no temer a criaturas con más poder que vosotros?

—No tengo temor de Dios. —Otabek repitió con solemnidad, seguro de sus propias convicciones—. No tengo temor de aquello que no puedo ver con mis propios ojos o tocar con mis propias manos.

—Deberías tenerlo por lo que desconoces. —La voz de Yuri adquirió un tono más grave, pero la luz reflejada en sus ojos claros y en su cola de colores azulados seguía dándole un aire de inocencia imperturbable—. Pecas de una ignorancia que no puedes compensar con cautela o lealtad. Estás solo ahora.

Nadie podría salvarle. Al menos, no en el sentido en el que nadie quería ser rescatado de un tormento seguro, de una muerte lenta. Lo sabía.

—Me has salvado. —Otabek repuso.

—La salvación... —Yuri dijo con extrema lentitud, como una sentencia— parece una condena para ti.

Otabek abrió más los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho. El corazón le pesaba. Si Yuri no lo hubiera descubierto podría haber seguido fingiendo que no tenía una profunda herida desde que había saltado del barco. Sentía una flecha clavada en él, que atravesaba su pecho y su espalda, inquebrantable y pesada allá donde iba. Estaba hecha para que se le infectara si seguía viviendo.

—Cuéntame una historia, _Beka_. Cuéntame tu historia.

Frunció el ceño ante el apodo, sospechando que aquel debía ser su nombre en el idioma del tritón, pero no preguntó sobre ello. Saber que no iba a ser torturado con sus sentimientos de culpa, que aún podía ignorar lo que fuera que revelara el huracán en su interior, le ayudó a recomponerse.

—Soy el hijo de un conde, pero siempre anhelé una vida en el mar desde el primer momento en el que me subí a un barco.

—Un joven rico buscando aventuras, hmm.

—Es algo muy oído, lo sé. —Otabek se sintió extraño viéndose juzgado por alguien que ni siquiera vivía entre humanos—. Pero no busco fortuna. De algún modo, busco la calma que lleva trazar los mapas.

—Un explorador.

—Podrías llamarme así, pero no soy ambicioso como mi padre quiere que sea. Solo voy a donde puedo ir.

—Es extraño para un pirata el no ir en busca de todo el oro que pueda conseguir. Y también actuar como un capitán y huir el último de su barco. ¿Es eso lo que hizo que un grupo de hombres hechos y derechos se fiara de un muchacho para dirigirles?

—Es posible. —Sabía que era esa la razón. Siempre reflexionaba acerca de los pensamientos del resto del mundo, mientras que de los suyos, solo enfrentaba los superficiales—. ¿Acaso no eres un par de inviernos menor que yo?

—No me hagas reír. Frente a la tuya, mi vida y edad son eternas.

Otabek se le quedó mirando largo rato, inspeccionando su juvenil rostro, sus mejillas redondeadas y suaves, su falta de venas visibles y vello. Lo único que denotaba en el muchacho madurez y atractivo completamente adultos eran sus ojos, sus palabras y sus gestos. Todo lo oculto. Todo lo que podía elegir usar o no usar.

El tritón le dejó con la siguiente pregunta en la boca, pero no fue esa la única vez que surgió del agua para encontrarse con él.

Las horas, posiblemente incluso días, se mezclaron en el interior de la cueva mientras ellos caían en una rutina peculiar. El tiempo pasaba sin que un ápice del lugar cambiase lo más mínimo. El agua allí seguía sin moverse a pesar del oleaje exterior. Yuri le traía comida y agua dulce del río que desembocaba en ese mar y de las botellas perdidas del barco, le daba conversación y compartía su conocimiento del mundo marino, y no le dejaba a solas mucho tiempo. Se había acostumbrado pronto a que su voz melosa le hablase en la oscuridad y que sus manos heladas inspeccionasen su piel sin escamas. Apenas hablaban del exterior. El tritón no le traía noticias del estado de la tormenta, y Otabek, hambriento de curiosidad por lo peligroso, en un estado de despreocupación y ensueño que debería avergonzarle, tampoco preguntaba.

Era su prisionero voluntario.

—Los humanos sois lamentables, siempre dependiendo del calor del Sol —Yuri dijo un día, una semana, quizá un año, al verle tiritar—. Caerás enfermo si sigues con estos ropajes mojados, ¿no es así?

—¿Podéis vivir sin calor los tritones y las sirenas?

—No. Incluso las criaturas nocturnas y marinas necesitamos calor. Incluso los habitantes de la tierra cálida y seca necesitan frío. —El tritón entrecerró los ojos, sin ocultar su hipnótica mirada que parecía leer a Otabek como un viejo marinero leía un mapa solo con los dedos—. Tienes un corazón demasiado ardiente, _Beka_. Durante este tiempo no has hecho más que intentar ocultármelo hablándome de tus ambiciones y las ambiciones de otras personas. Tu sufrimiento me apena.

La cueva empezó a silbar. Por único resquicio donde la luz del sol conseguía entrar, el viento del exterior empezó a rozar contra las rocas creando un melódico sonido.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una tormenta.

Abstraído de la conversación, Otabek miró hacia arriba preguntándose cómo una tempestad, cómo un cúmulo de caos, podía sonar con tal armonía en el lugar adecuado.

Una voz celestial acompañó la melodía de silbidos.

Otabek bajó la vista lentamente, siguiendo el haz de luz hasta el agua. Este caía justamente sobre el tritón, que movía los labios con cada extraña palabra, cantando con un tono agudo que podría haber sido de un ángel. Sabía que el idioma era humano, una lengua muerta, y se preguntó cuántos años tendría realmente. Se quedó petrificado. Le pareció reconocer la canción, incluso si solo la había escuchado en sus sueños. Incapaz de fijarse en alguna otra cosa, sus ojos no se despegaban de Yuri y de sus labios, de sus ojos fijos en los suyos, de su pelo largo, de las pequeñas marcas azules sobre su piel, del brillo de sus escamas. Escamas que, poco a poco y bajo el haz de luz mortecina, fueron cambiando de color. Cuanto más cantaba un tono rojizo invadía al azul de su cola y sus ojos, volviéndolos rosáceos, del color de los corales y la sangre diluida.

Yuri salió del agua y reptó hasta él sin dejar de cantar en un baile sinuoso. Otabek se quedó quieto, como siempre, con una mezcla de expectación y respeto, incapaz de estropear la hermosa canción. El tritón acarició su cuello con sus largos dedos y le desató el pañuelo blanco que milagrosamente aún mantenía alrededor sobre su abrigo. Una vez deshecho, lo usó para ocultarle la vista.

—Cuéntame qué te perturba.

Pidió sin dejar de cantar. Otabek no entendió cómo era eso posible, pero tragó saliva, sintiendo el nudo en su cabeza y en su estómago. Solo veía negrura, y sus pensamientos y gestos estaban desnudos para el tritón. Le sintió pegarse a su espalda.

—Ya lo dije. No escuché las advertencias de los aldeanos de la costa y cometí un terrible error que toda mi tripulación ha pagado.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Eso no tiene importancia, no cambia nada.

—Claro que la tiene. En tu interior. —Yuri enrolló su cola húmeda en su cintura, lentamente, con fuerza, e inspiró sobre su nuca—. Desear nuevas emociones y sentir tan profundamente es una mezcla peligrosa.

Alcanzó el cuello de su camisa con una mano y Otabek escuchó cómo la cortaba hacia abajo con una afilada uña, antes de sentir el frío de sus dos manos y estremecerse por completo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que las suyas estaban inmovilizadas a sus costados bajo la cola de la criatura, pero no le importó; no pensaba moverlas. Sentía no tener ninguna responsabilidad en el mundo, ya no. Yuri acarició su pecho con las manos, hacia abajo, hacia abajo. Otabek inspiró con agitación.

—Te vi lanzarte al agua desde el barco. Tus ojos estaban fijos en ella —dijo el tritón. Esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, una de sus manos subió hasta su cuello para agarrarlo y arañarlo—. No buscabas a tus compañeros ni a las barcas ni con la mirada; buscabas perdón por tus pecados en el océano.

Otabek no contestó. Se sentía congelado, y aún así, su corazón latía con rapidez y calor, su sangre ardiendo bajo su piel helada. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

—Si es cierto que no tienes ningún dios… deja que sea yo quien te dé misericordia. Te daré lo que tanto deseas.

Su voz era un coro celestial. Su voz le reconfortaba y mitigaba su pesar de una forma inexplicable. Otabek quería taparse los oídos y ser él quien cantara para el otro al mismo tiempo, resistirse y rendirse a la vez. Sintió una gota de sangre resbalar por su cuello por la herida que acababa de hacerle, y fue como el inicio de una fuga de todo lo que le atormentaba.

—¿Qué te parece el trato, _Beka_?

Era una trampa. El tritón haría lo que quisiera de una forma u otra, pero aún así, Otabek sintió el impulso de rendirse a su propia oscuridad, mucho más claro que cuando se enfrentó a un mar terrorífico. Esa oscuridad era ahora tentadora y le prometía un consuelo eterno.

—Estoy a tu merced —dijo rindiéndose y, a su vez, ganando lo que anhelaba.

Sintió la fina lengua de Yuri lamer el hilo de sangre por su cuello, y después, la voz en su oído de un ángel negro. Un ángel que se apiadaba de él.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te salvé, Otabek Altin?

La canción se detuvo. Dos colmillos se clavaron como espadas en su cuello. Otabek le entregó su cuerpo, y esta vez fue él quien empezó a cantar. El tritón ignoró sus gritos.

—Eras el único que quería morir.


End file.
